Chapter 883
| rname = Merienda | ename = Merienda }} Chapter 883 is titled "Merienda”. Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 17: Ideo Arc - "Since We Saw You Two Quarreling, You'll Both Be Punished." The XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance interferes with the fight, that is revealed to be between members of the Longarm and Longleg tribes. Short Summary Katakuri prevents Luffy from activating Gear Fourth and ends their fight by piling mochi on Luffy in order to get to his snack time. Receiving a large quantity of sweet treats, Katakuri hides himself in a house and feasts with gluttonous abandon. However, Luffy escapes by consuming the mochi and intrudes on Katakuri's snack time, enraging the Sweet Commander. The two start to brawl again, and Luffy deduces a weakness of Katakuri's as he finally manages to activate Gear Fourth. Long Summary As Luffy begins to activate Gear Fourth, Katakuri traps him within a pile of mochi on the floor. He asks aloud why he would just sit and watch as Luffy powers up, claiming that he will not underestimate him like many of his siblings did. He then transforms the walls of the Mirro-World into mochi and buries Luffy with it in an attempt to suffocate him. Katakuri apologizes that their fight had to end like this, but commends Luffy on lasting longer than he expected. After noting that his snack time has been delayed due to their fight, Katakuri calls out to his chefs and they bring sweets to him. The chefs inform him that due to delay, Katakuri's daily black tea has cooled down. He brushes it off and after constructing a shrine out of mochi, tells the chefs not to disturb him or allow anyone inside. While the chefs discuss Katakuri's power, Luffy eats his way out of the pile of mochi, much to their shock. An irritated Luffy states that he wanted an actual fight but all the enemies he has fought one-on-one so far have used food, asking if he has to keep eating in order to win. He then sees through the chef's lies about Katakuri leaving the Mirro-World as he sees the shrine and senses someone of great power inside, prompting the chefs to realize that he too can utilize Kenbunshoku Haki. They try to persuade Luffy from going inside, but he does not listen and breaks it apart with a well placed Elephant Gun. Inside, Katakuri is indulging himself by eating donuts and drinking tea while laying on his back as the chefs are surprised by this display until he realizes he is being watched. Katakuri becomes furious that they saw him eating with his face exposed and brutally kills all the chefs when they mention a comment about his mouth by mistake. He then turns his attention to Luffy, remarking on his error for not ensuring Luffy's death as he lost all patience with Luffy and charges him. Enraged, he states that no one who has seen his face can be left alive. The two soon clash using Busoshoku Haki with Katakuri noting his superiority in it. His statement proves to be true as Luffy's hands become swollen after clashing with the Sweet Commander. Katakuri prepares another punch but Luffy dodges and kicks him in the jaw, expressing surprise that it actually connected. Katakuri angrily dismisses it, proclaiming that his abilities still outweigh Luffy's. Luffy realizes that Katakuri is not truly invincible as he thought before and is able to finally activate Gear Fourth and hits Katakuri with a Kong Gun. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that the mochi created by Katakuri's Devil Fruit is edible. *Katakuri's face is fully shown and it is revealed that his mouth contains fangs. *Every day, Katakuri has a snack time in which he indulges in various treats in private. *Brûlée's claim that Katakuri is dignified and does not lay down is proven to be false. *Luffy manages to land a hit on Katakuri, and suggests that he knows how to defeat him. Characters Arc Navigation